warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grail Knights
The Grail Knights are an Unforgiven Successor Chapter of Loyalist Space Marines created from the gene-seed of the Dark Angels during the 3rd Founding. The Chapter's history is largely a mystery. Their adopted homeworld, Ravacene lies in the outer reaches of the Orpheus Salient, their fortress-monastery takes the form of a might Calibanite Castle similar to The Rock. They are known to have spearheaded many counter offenses in the Jericho Reach to counter the encroaching Hive Fleet Dagon. The Grail Knights have gained special honours for their deeds during the Age of Shadows where they developed close ties with the Deathwatch of Watch Fortress Erioch as they fought against the encroaching tide of Xenos and Daemons as they assaulted the sector. The Chapter is known for its exceptionally taciturn nature. True Knights of the Emperor, the Grail Knights are assiduous in the stewardship of their realm constantly patrolling the trade routes ensuring all who pass through their realm are safeguarded. In doctrine and temperament, the Grail Knights differ from their Unforgiven brethren they are not as dour or monastic. They embody the brusque and boisterous nature of the old Calibanite Orders, regularly interacting with the local population of their homeworld and hosting tournaments for them to enjoy and see the Angels of Death fight in exceptional tests of skill and endurance. Chapter History Following the devastating War of the Beast, the fight against an Ork-WAAAGH! so huge that it threatened the whole Imperium, Lord Commander Maximus Thane decreed the founding of as many Chapters as possible. Emptying the great vaults of Terra and drawing a number of veterans from all Astartes Chapters, the 3rd Founding was the greatest since the 1st one. Dated in the late 500's or early 600's of M32, gene-tithes were doubled for the next standard century in order to refill Terra's vaults. The Chapter was former by Supreme Grand Master Purson of the Dark Angels, to uncover and guard the mysteries of the Jericho Sector from the machinations of the Fallen Angels. The Grail Knights are one of the Unforgiven Successor Chapters of the Dark Angels and it is very similar in organisation but differs drastically in culture to its parent Chapter. It is known to have close ties to the Deathwatch, and on numerous occasions the two have launched joint operations, the Grail Knights usually acting as the spearhead so that a Kill-Team can deploy behind enemy lines to achieve their objective with far less resistance. Despite being part of the Unforgiven the Grail Knights believe their sins against the Emperor of Mankind were cleansed during their Millennium of loyal service and protection of his people. However, they still believe it is their duty to bring their hunt down the remaining Fallen Angels and bring them the Emperor's Justice for breaking their most sacred vows. They just do not believe that doing so will absolve them of their sins as they are already redeemed. The Grail When the Grail Knights first settled on Ravacene and decided where the chapter keep would be built the noticed a large number of warped beasts and men in the region. At this time the chapter was not yet named they were merely Descendants of the Lion. Upon investigation into the region the located a relic of an unknown era they simply called The Grail, it was an ancient warp artifact of unknowable design and intention all that can be gleamed from it is those exposed to the artifact for too long become warped in both body and mind beyond comprehension. The first High Paladin Gilles d'Bergen decided to build their Chapter keep around this artifact so that they could imprison it while they worked out how to destroy it.The artifact and the surrounding lands were moved to the deepest vault in the Caernarfon. The artifact was placed in a room that had a small Gellar Field generator to stop its adverse effects desecrating the rest of the keep and vaults. Given the unique nature of this artifact Gilles decided it was an important task to maintain vigil over the artifact until a method of destruction could be found. With this inspiration the chapter became known as the Grail Knights. The Vault is guarded by 10 Veteran Battle Brothers at all times in case something un-towards was to happen. Notable Campaigns *'Foundation of the Jericho Sector (ca. Early M32)' - After an interregnum lasting over 1200 standard years and often riven with bloodshed, the Imperium of Man's hold over the Jericho Reach is finally fully cemented, and it is re-designated the Jericho Sector in the great Imperium Universalis. The sector capital is the Hive World of Verronus which once served as a Great Crusade way-station and has maintained its links to the wider human domains in the preceding centuries, while the Shrine World of Eleusis gains prominence some centuries later for its native saint and because, legend claims, it was blessed with the tread of the Emperor’s own foot. The foundation of the sector is not without incident, however, as a suppression campaign must be fought against shadowy xenos forces who have begun to prey upon the stars of the southern zone around the star system of Oertha. The menace is driven off, and the Grail knights, one of the Fleet-based Space Marine Chapters who take part in the campaign, claim title and right to the Feudal World of Ravacene as their new homeworld, binding them to the defense of the Jericho Sector. *'The Nova Terra Interregnum (401.M34 - 975.M35)' - During the Nova Terra Interregnum, the Imperium is divided into warring factions by civil war amongst the Imperial Commanders. During the centuries of battle and attrition that follow, the Jericho Sector (distant enough from the front lines to be spared direct contact with the conflict) is nevertheless a vocal and active supporter of the Terran Loyalists, channeling large volumes of manpower and resources to fuel the war. The drain of the sector’s resources becomes increasingly hard to sustain, leading to widespread shortages and unrest on many of the worlds of the Jericho Sector for the first time in living memory. The Grail Knights deploy at Chapter strength to quell various rebellions that rise up in the Jericho Sector, many planets fall to the machinations of Chaos and need to be dealt with. The Grail Knights put down many of these rebellions at great cost to civilians as they had to ensure the greater realm was not put at risk of corruption. *'The Burning of the White Palace (990.M35)' - A series of Deathwatch Kill-teams alongside a company of Grail Knights are dispatched to the world of Vanir and perform a surgical strike against the Imperial Planetary Governor and his administration. The Kill-teams purge the Governor’s palace of all life while the Grail Knights deal with the corrupt Adeptus Arbites who are terrorizing the local population. They then detonate a series of inferno devices that reduces it and the surrounding seven square kilometers of the planet’s surface to cinder ash. This event leaves an indelible mark on Vanir’s history, and enters the mythos of the native population of Vanir as the "Wrath of the Black Angels." This incident creates an enduring legend that survives even the later collapse of the planetary civilization and into the present day. *'The Scepter Insurrection (635.M38) '-''' A Chaos Cult dedicated to Tzeentch begins an uprising on Scepter quickly either killing or converting the rest of the population. The Grail Knights deploy in rapid strike teams across the planet and quickly kill the leaders of the rebellion, leaving the remaining forces disorganized and easier to clean up. It takes two years but the planet is cleansed of Tzeentch's taint and new settlers move in. *'''The Long Night of Verronus (249.M40) - The Hive World of Verronus, once a bright star of Imperial majesty and the seat of the ancient Jericho Sector’s power, finally succumbs to centuries of slow collapse, its last threads of civilization falling into darkness as the ill-tended power stems that maintain its hive city spires flicker and finally die. Foul cults, witches and abominations that have thus far been kept in check only by the direst sacrifices of Verronus’ last defenders rise up, their hour come at last. With the failing of the light, all that remains is a final long night of anarchy, famine, and living nightmare. The Grail Knights descend upon Verronus with righteous fury eager to avenge the citizens that were laid low, they quickly purge the cults, witches and abominations from Verronus and erect a shrine to the noble defenders who fought to protect the population from the heretic and mutant. *'Raid on Iphigenia (563.M41) '-''' The Grail Knights, following Cypher's trail, are led to believe there is a Bastion in the Black Reef under the control of Fallen Angels. A daring Harrier strike assaults the bastion and captures three fallen. *'Death of a System (999.M41) '- The Grail Knights receive a massive influx of transmissions requesting aid as worlds are beset by Daemons and Chaos Cults are arising from dead worlds. Beset on all sides the Grail Knights deem they will work to save the populated worlds and subject what cannot be saved to Exterminatus. ''Deploying en-mass the Grail Knights are fighting wars on a dozen different planets evacuating where they cannot win, and pushing forward where possible. Much to their relief they receive aid from multiple Deathwatch Kill-Teams that do well to destroy the anchors that are keeping the Daemons in real space allowing the Grail Knights to deal with the Cultists and saving the population. While many worlds are saved many more are doomed upon arrival the world was either already too far gone, the local population beyond saving or worse was being turned into a Daemon World. These worlds were subjected to ''Exterminatus ''leaving a once full system now quite hollow. Eight worlds were saved with Thirteen were doomed. *'The Great Rift Opens (ca. 999.M41) - At first, all is utter blackness and the stars fade from the skies, but as the time of the Noctis Aeterna passes, the Imperium gazes out awestruck upon a new horror. The Cicatrix Maledictum -- commonly called the Great Rift -- splits reality across the galaxy, a hole in real space hundreds of times greater than the Eye of Terror. Ravacene is caught within the Imperium Nihilus, the galactic north that is wholly cut off from the light of the Emperor's Astronomican. Chapter Organisation Like their fellow Unforgiven Chapters, the Grail Knights follow the Dark Angels' pattern of organization, and so are considered to be in partial compliance with the Codex Astartes. This includes possessing formations (Orders) similar to the elite Deathwing and Ravenwing, although they are not named as such. Though these elite formations have performed admirably, they have not garnered the same recognition of their Dark Angel's counterparts. Like the Dark Angels, the Unforgiven Successor Chapters also have a clandestine group, comprised of the Chapter's elite and senior commanders, who possess knowledge of the Fallen and of the true events that occurred on Caliban. In the Grail Knights, this Inner Circle is known as the Council. Weapons of Old Night As a successor of the 1st Legion, the Grail Knights have unique access to a panoply of arms not drawn from the Machine-Worlds of the Mechanicus but instead from the arsenal of the Unification Wars of Ancient Terra; relic weapons and technologies of great potency which are difficult or even dangerous to replicate. When the Grail Knights were formed they were gifted many of these relics to ensure the Chapter was equipped to deal with any and all threats that would befall them. These weapons included the following: * Terranic Greatsword * Calibanite War Blade * Plasma Repeater * Stasis Shell * Molecular Acid Shells The Council After the fall of Caliban, the senior members of the Ist Legion assembled in secret conclave. They decreed that knowledge of the fall from grace of their brothers must remain undisclosed for all time, and that no outsider must ever learn of the schism that had split the Legion or that some Space Marines of the Dark Angels Legion had turned to the Ruinous Powers like the Astartes of the Traitor Legions. When the Grail Knights were formed they created their own Inner Circle they called the Council. The Council is made up of the most senior officers of the chapter, formed to forever guard this dangerous knowledge, and each member swore oaths of unspeakable secrecy. However, even the members of the Inner Circle receive gradations of the truth, and only the Supreme Grand Master of the Chapter is currently privy to all of the Dark Angels' many secrets. The Grand Masters of the Inner Circle swore that so long as even one of the Traitor Fallen Angels remained alive and unrepentant, the Dark Angels and their Successors would bear the stigma of the Unforgiven, cursed by their own brothers to atone for all eternity for the sins of the past. Until every last Fallen Dark Angel was captured and made to repent, there could be no peace for those sons of the Lion who had remained true to their duty. This would be the true mission of the Inner Circle, and, through its secretive machinations, of entire Chapters. The Council of the Grail Knights believe that in the eyes of the Emperor that they are forgiven for the sins of the Fallen, however, they still believe it is their duty to see their wayward brothers atone for their sins and be granted the Emperor's Justice. The Inner Circle hides its true face even from its own. Where many Space Marine Chapters openly celebrate their ancestors' achievements, the Grail Knights take great pains to tell their story one passage at a time. Much of the Grail Knights' teachings to their brethren on this subject are couched in allegory, parable and myth, the same essential truths told again and again in one form after another. As veterans rise through the unseen levels of trust, more of the truth is gradually revealed to them by the ranking members of the Council. The first allegory a Grail Knight is told recounts the so-called Tale of The Lady of the Lake, in which Knights from the Order of Ludwigsorden return to their birth planet to find its people enslaved by hideous Warp Spawn. Daubing their armour with a red stripe, as was the tradition of their people the Terminators began their death-quest. They defeated their enemy, but at the cost of their Paladin. Similar tales are told at every stage of a Grail Knights’ progression through the ranks, details varying from one tale to the next, but always the point remains the same. Each tells of a group of hero’s returning from a long journey to find their home and people enslaved by a great evil, and only at great self-cost are the enemies defeated. Even then, some escape, only to be hunted down. On ascension to the elite 1st company, the Order of Ludwigsorden, a Battle-Brother begins to learn the truth of the events that transpired at the very dawn of the Age of the Imperium. This is the first ring of trust within the Council and those who are considered for membership are closely observed, unawares by those within the hidden order and the diminutive Watchers in the Dark, the mysterious humanoid creatures that haunt Castle Caernarfon and other dwellings of the Unforgiven. It is essential that only those who have proven their unquestioning loyalty time and again across decades or even centuries of service are allowed progression. Silent and hooded brothers lead the aspirant before the assembled council for great rituals of judgement, those found worthy are elevated to the Order of Ludwigsorden, those found wanting disappear forever. While a new member of the Council might suppose he has now been told the whole truth about his chapter, it is far from the truth. There are circles within circles, levels within levels, each step accompanied by its own rituals. Entering the Order of Ludwigsorden is only the beginning of a Grail Knights’ journey towards the truth. As he rises through the ranks he learns more and more, secrets leanred one by one as his Paladin’s trust in him increases. Only upon ascension to Lord Paladin (Leader of one of the Orders) is the whole truth revealed, even then, it is likely there are further secrets and revelations only the High Paladin, Chapter Master of the Grail Knights knows. Given the planning skills inherited from their Primarch, the Grail Knights have multi-layered fail-safe systems that automate the passage of knowledge should key members of the Council die without being able to properly pass on their knowledge and secrets. There are some revelations that are only granted upon ascension to High Paladin, even then there remain secrets to which even he may not be privy… Specialty Ranks and Formations * High Paladin - The Grail Knights' Chapter Master is known instead as High Paladin. It is his duty ti chair all meetings of the Council, which serves as the Chapter Council. Only the High Paladin is privy to all of the Chapter's dark secrets, however, even he may not know everything. * Lord Paladin of the Order of Ludwigsorden '- The Lord Paladin of the Order of Ludwigsorden is the Paladin (Captain) of the Chapter's Veteran 1st Company. He is generally considered to be the natural successor of the current High Paladin. The Lord Paladin of the Order of Ludwigsorden usually knows almost all of the secrets held by the Council; only the High Paladin knows more. * '''Lord Paladin of the Order of Wilhelmsorden '- The Lord Paladin of the Order of Wilhelmsorden serves as the Lord Paladin (Captain) of the Chapters mobile 2nd Company. The Lord Paladin of the Order of Wilhelmsorden usually as many secrets as the Lord Paladin of the Order of Ludwigsorden, and is normally considered the natural successor to the Order of Ludwigsorden should his predecessor fall in battle or is promoted to High Paladin. The Lord Paladin of the Order of Wilhelmsorden also serves as the Master of the Hunt; it is his responsibility to investigate any rumors concerning the possible location of a Fallen. * '''Lord Paladin of the Librarians - The Lord Paladin of Librarians serves as the Chief Librarian and oversees the Librarium. He is responsible for maintaining all of the Grail Knights' Chapter records and the security of its secrets. He is a member of the Council and thus one of the only members of the Chapter privy to the "whole" truth surrounding the Fallen. * Lord Apothecary '- The Lord Apothecary serves as the Chapter's Chief Apothecary and oversees the medical needs of all Grail Knights as well as all biological research conducted by the Chapter. The Lord Apothecary's most important duty is to preserve and maintain the purity of the Chapter's stock of gene-seed. He is a member of the Council and is thus one of the only members of the Chapter privy to the "whole" truth surrounding the Fallen. * '''Lord of the Forge '- The Lord of the Forge serves as the Grail Knights' Master of the Forge and oversees all of the Chapter's Techmarines as well as its Armoury and vehicle pool. With deep understanding of the arcane sciences refined over many standard years of experience, the Lord of the Forge is comparable to a Tech-priest of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Because of their dual allegiance to the Chapter and the Adeptus Mechanicus, Grail Knight Techmarines are never inducted into the Order of Ludwigsorden, this includes the Lord of the Forge. * '''High Interrogator- The High Interrogator, also known as the Grand Master of Chaplains, serves as the Grail Knights' Reclusiarch, or High Chaplain, and oversees the duties of all of the other Chaplains of the Chapter. His most important duty is to train the Grail Knights' special class of Interrogator-Chaplains and he is usually a master of their art of interrogation and psychological manipulation. He is a member of the Inner Circle and is thus one of the only members of the Chapter privy to the "whole" truth surrounding the Fallen. * Lord of the Fleet '- The Lord of the Fleet is the Grail Knights officer who is most skilled at naval warfare and who is placed in overall command of all of the Chapter's capital warships, transports, and air assets. * '''Paladin '- A Paladin of the Chapter of the Chapter is the Grail Knights' equivalent to the standard Space Marine Captain of other Chapters. A Paladin leads each of the 10 Companies of the Grail Knights and ultimately falls under the command of the High Paladin. Every Paladin within the Chapter serves as a member of the Council, although even at this rank he is not privy to the entire truth surrounding the Unforgiven's past or all of the Chapter's secrets. To lead the Grail Knights requires a battle-hardened Veteran, a dedicated warrior who has proven his prowess and Chapter loyalty a thousand times over. Such heroes advance into the fabled Order of Ludwigsorden, the 1st Company, but in order to be considered for command, a Space Marine must distinguish himself yet further. Only those who show superlative leadership and tactical skills, and who prove themselves to be absolutely reliable in pursuit of the Chapter's goals, are considered for promotion to officer rank. Each paladin bears additional honourific titles, reflective of his solemn duties within the Chapter. All Grail Knights are taciturn and brusque in nature, and these traits are exemplified by the Paladins. They shun highly visible, diplomatic roles, avoiding even well-deserved battle laurels and the adulation of their brethren. Where the lauded Captains of other Space Marine Chapters deliver rousing speeches to Imperial coalition forces allied with the Adeptus Astartes, the leaders of the Grail Knights are insular, more comfortable in the company of their brothers than at the forefront, acting as a skilled orator. Yet for all their reservations, Paladins are no less commanding, though perhaps their grim silence makes them more menacing. With a signal, a Paladin launches the Astartes under his command into action. None can claim to be more disciplined than the Grail Knights bar the Dark Angels themselves; a single barked order can start any number of flawlessly executed manoeuvres. Almost soundlessly, attack plans are orchestrated and fire support coordinated. A Paladin meets each challenge with the same intractable resolve. Such officers are not only superb strategists, but also the most skilled of combatants. Armed with the finest wargear drawn from Caernarfon's armoury, and with relics maintained since the dawn of the Imperium, a Paladin can cleave through alien hordes or cut down even the mightiest foe in pursuit of a personal challenge. As part of the Council, a Paladin may join his 1st Company brethren in battle, donning his Terminator Armour and leading one of the most feared combat formations in the galaxy. However, they are most assured in the midst of their own troops, leading their company to victory in the name of the Emperor and the Lion of Caliban. The Paladins know that they and their Battle-Brothers are descended from the Ist Legion, the first of the Emperor's Space Marines to be created, and are the favoured Sons of the Lion. They know theirs is a heavy responsibility, for it is their role to both uphold the honour of the Grail Knights, while at the same time seeking to exorcise the secret sins of the ancient past. Only on their orders will the Chapter attain victories, and through them, final redemption. * '''Hohenzollern - When Roboute Guilliman revised his Codex Astartes upon his return, he added a new rank -- that of Lieutenant. Due to already having the Order of Hohenzollern that satisfied this role there was very little that changed within the Chapter. These officers serve as the right hand of their Paladins, helping to direct the troops in battle and adding flexibility to the command structure. Many Battle Companies frequently divide into Battle Demi-Companies, and command of each of these falls to a Hohenzollern. The many wars following the opening of the Great Rift saw the loss of multiple Paladins, with few new candidates to replace them. The position of Hohenzollern gives vital experience in command, and creates the perfect training ground for these Battle-Brothers to become Paladins. The longest serving and most honoured Hohenzollern are presented with robes and cowls -- the austere markings of a Veteran amongst descendants of the 1st Legion. * 'Interrogator-Chaplain '- The Grail Knights mantain a special cadre of Chaplains known as Interrogator-Chaplains who are tasked with getting any Fallen Angel who has been captured to admit their sins and repent for their betrayal of the Emperor. Interrogator-Chaplains are as skilled in the arts of interrogation, torture and psychological manipulation as the most experienced members of the Inquisition. Interrogator-Chaplains are not members of the Council, though their duties require they have knowledge of many more of the Chapter's secrets than is normal for a Grail Knight of their rank. * 'Ludwigsorden Knights '- A Ludwigsorden Knight is a fell-handed warrior of the Grail Knights, a member of the elite 1st Company (the Order of Ludwigsorden) whose glorious deeds on the field of battle are matched only by their unflinching devotion to their Chapter. Ludwigsorden Knights are a truly imposing sight, in them lives on some semblance of the Lion. They embody silent strength and a veiled, yet still palpable nobility. Within the Order of Ludwigsorden, there are multiple circles of trust, with older, more experienced warriors ensnared ever deeper into the spiderweb of secrets. The most veteran Ludwigsorden warriors are given the title of Ludwigsorden Knights, the uppermost level of the order before being named a Master. They become the ultimate upholders of ancient Chapter traditions and the most skilled fighting unit of the Grail Knights. In battle, the Ludwigsorden Knights are fell-handed foes, Terminators armed with Storm Shields, wielding ancient weapons specially forged for vengeance. Few foes dare to stand before them -- none do so for long. When a member of the Order of Ludwigsorden is deemed worthy of the honour, he is brought into the Chamber of Judgments in Caernarfon to face a series of challenges, each of which has been individualized to test the candidate's strength, resolve and loyalty to the Chapter past any breaking point he may possess. Should the Astartes prevail in these tests, the warrior is granted the title of Knight. The Watchers in the Dark present to him a Mace of Absolution and a Storm Shield -- both priceless heirlooms from the time of the Great Crusade in the late 30th Millennium, with powers beyond even the potency of the Astartes who will bear them. In battle, the Ludwigsorden Knights are used as a heavy shock force -- they teleport into the fight with Storm Shields locked. With incoming fire ricocheting off them, the Knights march forward to assault the greatest threat with impunity, first slamming into the foe with their Storm Shields before laying into them with their Power Maces and Flails. In the presence of a Heretic, the Knights of the Ludwigsorden power up their ancient weapons to deliver a killing blow of earth-shattering force. The most skilled and veteran of Ludwigsorden Knights are known as Knight Masters. They wield an even more potent ancient Power Weapon known as a Flail of the Unforgiven. * 'Wilhelmsorden Knights '- Mounted on powerful, heavily customised Mark IV Assault Bikes, the Wilhelmsorden Knights of the Chapter's 2nd Company, the Order of Wilhelmsorden, are heavily armed shock cavalry. Those who survive in the Order of Wilhelmsorden long enough learn to take the doctrines of mobile warfare to the next level of mastery. If they can pass the Seven Rites of the Eagle, they will be inducted into the Wilhelmsorden Knights, the Inner Circle of the 2nd Company. There, they will learn the real reason behind their hunt for Heretics and the truth about their Chapter's history. Wilhelmsorden Knights ride to battle atop Mark IV Raven Pattern Space Marine Assault Bikes, powerful machines outfitted with deadly Plasma Talons. To signify their exalted status, Wilhelmsorden Knights carry Corvus Hammers, which are patterned after an ancient Calibanite weapon used to hunt the Great Beasts. Order of Ludwigsorden The Order of Ludwigsorden is the Grail Knights equivalent of the Deathwing, the entire company much like its Progenitor fights exclusively in Terminator Armour. The Order of Ludwigsorden are notoriously stubborn and resilient, refusing to give any ground even under pressure from enemy advances that far outnumber them, even if it would be more advantageous to retreat. The Order of Ludwigsorden is not solely a tactical formation. Promotion to the Order of Ludwigsorden also means that an individual is made privy to many of the dark secrets of the Unforgiven. The most closely guarded of these secrets is that of the betrayal of Luther and the Fallen, and the subsequent loss of their Primarch, Lion El'Jonson. Ludwigsorden Terminators feature a mix of weaponry, for both long-ranged and close combat oriented roles. Terminators typically begin engagements aboard an orbiting starship, teleporting to the battlefield at a prearranged time, often homing in on a signal from ranging Wilhelmsorden units. By the time foes see the flash signifying the arrival of the Ludwigsorden's Terminators, it is already too late. The Order of Ludwigsorden appear in a blazing hail of gunfire, as if they had begun firing while en route. The Grail Knights are known for their taciturn and deliberate manner, unflinching against even the mightiest of foes. The Order of Ludwigsorden favour rapid teleport attacks, appearing literally from nowhere (often collaborating with the more mobile Wilhelmsorden squadrons on reconnaissance missions to ensure the precision of their teleportation coordinates) to deliver overwhelming force against an unprepared enemy. Teleportation is the easiest way to strike from nowhere in Terminator Armour, but other methods work as effectively for a veteran of countless wars. Once the Order of Wilhelmsorden has located the enemy, the Order of Ludwigsorden are deployed to destroy them so utterly that not a single trace remains. In the case of the Fallen Angels, the Order of Ludwigsorden cast down all of their works and grind them to dust beneath their Ceramite boots, so that none may ever know of the stain cast upon the Unforgiven's honour by their very existence. The fortunate are destroyed in the unstoppable maelstrom that is a Ludwigsorden assault; the unfortunate are dragged away to the dungeons of Caernarfon, to suffer the attentions of the Interrogator-Chaplains and to confess their sins in the vain hope of a merciful end. Order of Wilhelmsorden The Order of Wilhelmsorden, which focuses on the use of anti-gravitic units and all-terrain bikes has its origins firmly in the early Legiones Astartes ''tactics for rapid-moving search and destroy formations, some of which date back to the nomadic war clans of pre-Unification Terra. After the discovery of the Dark Angel's homeworld during the Great Crusade, these formations were revived and expanded as they offered a form of rapid strike warfare that suited the Son's of the Lion. Many who join the Order of Wilhelmsorden were gifted riders even before their transformation into Astartes, however, their steeds are now ones made of unyielding metal, rather than flesh. Members of the Order of Wilhelmsorden are chosen not only for their skill at fast assaults using bikes and Land Speeders but also for their resilience to the heretical rantings of members of the Fallen Angels. Like the Order of Ludwigsorden, the Order of Wilhelmsorden does not conform to the ideal of Space Marine Chapter organisation as laid out in the ''Codex Astartes, though the other Grail Knights and Unforgiven Chapters' companies are considered to be Codex-compliant. The Order of Wilhelmsorden is mostly composed of Bike Squads and squadrons of assault Land Speeders. These vehicles are then divided into two groups; one serves as an attack squadron and the other as a fire support squadron. Biker Squads form over half of the 2nd Company's bulk and they are the centre of any Wilhelmsorden attack. The Space Marine Assault Bikes lay down a torrent of fire from twin-linked Bolters and accelerate into combat should a vulnerable target reveal itself. It is Wilhelmsorden doctrine to avoid becoming bogged down such that their speed is negated and the enemy's superior numbers can be brought to bear. Thus, the Wilhelmsorden Bikers might charge into a foe, but unless they break them immediately, the bikers are likely to streak off, leaving their foe bewildered, unsure of which direction the next attack will come from. Equipped with teleportation homers, Wilhelmsorden bikes often drive deep into the heart of their quarry before summoning the heavy assault troops of the Order of Ludwigsorden. The Order of Wilhelmsorden ride down any of the foe who attempt to flee, mercilessly allowing none to escape the ensuing massacre. The standard Attack Bike augments the more lightly armed Wilhelmsorden bikes, lending its heavier firepower where needed. The Attack Bike is ideal for getting into position to support the Wilhelmsorden's assaults, clearing the path ahead of the onrushing bikes with its Heavy Bolter. Some Attack Bikes are outfitted with a multi-melta: these are tasked with hunting down and destroying enemy armour which would otherwise endanger their brethren. Order of Hohenzollern The Order of Hohenzollern is an Order unique to the Grail Knights, upon returning from service to the Deathwatch a Battle-Brother is promoted into this unique formation. These Battle-Brothers serve on secondment to the Paladin of the 10 Companies, they often act as advisers when planning a campaign against a Xenos species as they offer unique and invaluable insight. In the field these veterans act as voted Lieutenants helping the Paladins co-ordinate their forces. Chapter Homeworld Ravacene is a notorious Death World, covered in ash-choked forests from the volcanoes that cover the planet's single planet-wide continent. It is said that this is how the Greyhell Front derived its name. The Imperial Guard fought a bleak, brutal war of attrition against both the Kroot and the planet alike. These dangerous forests are infested with creatures known as Ash Demons, creatures that have been warped and mutated into fanatical predators by the unnatural forces of Chaos. Imperial scholars believe this was due to the Greyhell Front's close proximity to the Hadex Anomaly. Day-to-day survival is a ceaseless struggle due to the ferociousness of the ravening Ash Demons that infested Ravacene's forests. To tread the forest paths is to invite certain death. The human inhabitants of Ravacene have been forced to live in huge fortresses and castles located in clearings hacked from the forests of the planet. Human civilisation on Ravacene has devolved into a semi-feudal state, with most of the population ruled over by a small warrior elite who are very similar in function and form to the medieval European knights of Old Earth's ancient past. Since the Grail Knight's claimed Ravacene as their homeworld the safe areas have been dramatically increased along with PDF that regularly patrol the major roads that link the various settlements together. The nobility of Ravacene are a brusque and pugnacious class. Raised from childhood to live and die by the sword, they are great warriors known for their courage in facing the Ash Demons and other dangers of the Ravacene's forests. The Ravacene nobility's life is one of constant struggle as they fight against the multitude of Ash Demons that threaten to overrun their small settlements. Sometimes a particularly fearsome creature would stay in one area and terrorise it, in which case the ruler of the community would declare a quest against the monster, and knights from all around the world would come to attempt to kill the beast. Slaying a quest-creature could bring honour and fortune for the knight lucky enough to kill it -- yet more often than not it brought only a bloody and horrific death in the teeth and talons of a hell-spawned abomination. Chapter Recruitment To ascertain who is worthy to join the ranks of the Grail Knights, the adolescents of the feudal settlements of Ravacene who would be Grail Knights Squires take part in violent games and tournaments, battling against the harsh landscape, creatures and their peers. Traditionally, the Time of Challenge is announced by heralds who visit each settlement in flying carriages (Thunderhawk gunships). The first trial is to reach the "Place of Challenge" by any means necessary. The contestants must make their way across the hostile ash-forests. They must avoid the Ash Demons and other mutated predator species that inhabit the forests, then climb the mountain to the Place of Challenge. This process weeds out the weakest. The hazards of the forests are many, and it takes a youth of extraordinary skill and courage to even reach the Place of Challenge. Upon arrival, duels are held, where they must vie for the fifty or so places that are available. The Place of Challenge is an ancient stronghold that was abandoned long ago, many believe it was once home to a Nobleman who became obsessed with using the Ash Demons to conquer his neighbors to bring the entire continent under his rule. Due to the nature of the Ash Demons this naturally did not occur, all the demons he captured either broke free or were released and set about slaughtering all within his domain then scattering into the surrounding forests to hunt any who dared approach. When the Grail Knights arrived on Ravacene they cleared many of the Ash Demons on the planet, they saw how these demons were making the local population strong and decided to leave some alive, this ensured those that came to them were strong both physically and mentally, having already been exposed to horror. The successful Aspirants are taken to Castle Caernarfon, and are paraded before members of the Chapter, before being escorted into the Great Chapel. There they see great wonders. They look for the first time on the unmasked faces of their future brother Marines. All the aspirants are left to observe vigil in the great Chapel of the Chapter, before drinking from the Blessed Grail brought to them by the Grail Knights' Apothecaries. Slumber soon overtakes them and the aspirants are borne by Servitors to the Apothecarion where the gene-seed of Lion El'Jonson is implanted in their recumbent bodies. From the Apothecarion the aspirants are taken to the Tomb of Galadriel and each is placed within a mighty golden tomb. Life support nodes are attached to them and for the next year they are fed intravenously with a mixture of nutrients while the gene-seed does its work. Many of the aspirants die at this stage, their bodies unable to cope with the strain of the changes that now overtake them. Those who live grow swift and true, echoing the rapid growth of their Primarch. They put on muscle mass and acquire the extra internal organs that mark a true Space Marine. They are tall, strong and superhumanly powerful. Their senses are keener, their muscles stronger than tempered steel. They are ready to begin their training as Space Marines. They are now Grail Knight Squires, they have only completed the first stage of becoming a full Grail Knights Astartes. There is then the typical tradition of serving in the Chapter's 10th Company as a Scout force before joining one of the other companies as a fully fledged Brother Space Marine. Deathwatch Service The Grail Knights have been seconding Battle-Brothers to the service of the Deathwatch for millennia, and Watch Fortress Erioch has several of the Chapter's brethren occupying senior appointments, including the lost Watch Captain Aurelius. The Grail Knights have fought against many a foe, and often bring huge reserves of experience and wisdom to the Deathwatch upon taking their Apocryphon Oath. In addition, Grail Knights are known for their resolute devotion to duty, undertaking the most arduous of missions with solemn dedication. It is also whispered that the Grail Knights are not always wholly altruistic in seconding Battle-Brothers to the Deathwatch, and it is undeniable that doing so greatly aids the Unforgiven's ongoing hunt for the Fallen. Most Deathwatch Kill-teams are made up of but a handful of Battle-Brothers, sent alone into the far reaches of the void to pursue objectives unknown to even the highest tiers of the Imperium's government. The net is cast wide, and several Fallen are believed to have been captured by the Inner Circle following reports passed on by a Grail Knight serving in the Deathwatch. Yet, the Grail Knights must observe the Apocryphon Oath or risk bringing dishonour to their Chapter and earning the wrath of the Deathwatch, and the Inquisition. Grail Knights' often come off as aloof to their kill-team battle-brothers, yet in time they warm to their brothers and begin to display the boisterous nature they are well known for. Combat Doctrine The Grail Knights follow the standard combat doctrine of the Codex Astartes, but their dogged resistance against overwhelming odds is legendary. The Grail Knights much like their progenitor, will stubbornly stand their ground in combat, refusing to give ground to the enemy, even if it is tactically beneficial to do so. The primary driving force of the Chapter is the hunt and capture of the remaining Fallen Angels. If a member of the Fallen or someone who may know of the location of one, is present on the battlefield, the Grail Knights will divert a portion of their forces from their objective and do all in their power to capture this individual. It is not unknown for Grail Knights to take action against friendly targets in order to prevent them from discovering the secret of the Fallen. Those friendly units that survive are often taken to Caernarfon to be turned into Servitors, to silence them forever. Gene-Seed As the I Legion of the Space Marine Legions, the Dark Angels' gene-seed is one of the purest and least degraded of all. There are no known aberrations in the Dark Angels' gene-seed, which makes the reluctance of the High Lords of Terra to utilise it in the founding of new Chapters perplexing. The Dark Angels and their Successor Chapters, collectively known as the Unforgiven, have an unusually close bond, often working hand-in-hand with one another. But often, these Chapters have a tendency to be highly suspicious of outsiders and often appear unreasonably aloof and intransigent. Indeed, there have been a number of occasions where the Dark Angels or one of the Unforgiven have withdrawn suddenly and with no explanation from a warzone when confronted by an Inquisitor or Missionary. Rumours continue to persist of nepotism and legion building. Over time these factors have led to the Unforgiven being regarded with distrust. Despite their impeccably pure gene-seed, the Unforgiven have been passed over for many of the Foundings that have created fresh Chapters to fight the Imperium's wars. Yet from time to time the Adeptus Terra have been forced to permit the Unforgiven another Founding, the records of which have mysteriously vanished shortly afterward. In this way, an uncertain number of Unforgiven Chapters have been created, each giving every outward appearance of fighting their own wars for the Imperium, while secretly aiding in the Dark Angels' hidden hunt. Dark Nature Although only the upper echelons of the Chapter are aware of the awful truth of the Grail Knights' past, even those newly recruited are possessed of a taciturn, even introverted nature. The idea that outsiders are not to be trusted is drilled into the recruits from an early stage, and they are tested continuously to ensure their compliance until it becomes second nature. After all, a brother who cannot be entirely trusted to keep the Chapter's secrets is unlikely to advance through its ranks. Although the Grail Knights have fought beside all of the branches of the Imperium's vast military machine, they prefer to stand beside other Space Marines. Many, even brother Astartes, find the Grail Knights aloof, yet also communicative. The Grail Knights, for their part are impatient and unforgiving with strangers who pry into their affairs. In truth, those Grail Knights who are aware of the existence of the Fallen are ever watchful for any sign of their activity, and will partially abandon whatever mission they are about should they gain any clue that one is nearby. They are highly suspicious of outsiders and often appear unreasonably aloof and intransigent. Indeed, there have been a number of occasions where Grail Knights have partially or totally withdrawn suddenly and with no explanation from a warzone when confronted by an Inquisitor or missionary. Despite such incidents, many Grail Knights have served with distinction and honour. Their taciturn nature and stubborn refusal to accept anything other than total victory over their foes has served the Unforgiven well. Notable Grail Knights * 'High Paladin Leofric de Turin '- Current Chapter Master of the Grail Knights Chapter. Leofric cuts a striking figure clad in blackened turquoise war-plate and a long grey cloak. His armour is that of his previous office, his Battle-Plate is a suite of Ancient Interrogator-Chaplain armour decorated with skull effigies and covered with robes of the finest make. Leofric's face is surprisingly young, yet gaunt to the point of being near skeletal, this does well to hide his age as he is just shy of 900 years. His eyes are a piercing green, at odds with the mop of blonde hair on his scalp. Leofric had been an Interrogator-Chaplain before his ascension to command of the Grail Knights, the so-called Marshal of Souls. Even now a symbol of his past hangs at his waist, a wooden rod in the shape of a small Crozius Arcanum, studded with eight black pearls. Each was a trophy of a Fallen made to repent, a remarkable feat for any Unforgiven, and unprecedented in one of Leofric's short service. An incredibly charismatic individual especially by Unforgiven standards, he is a natural orator and has an almost unnatural way with words. Every speech he gives sounds as though it was written by their Primarch and inspires the masses into acts of great valor that would otherwise be unthinkable. On more than one occasion Leofric has given a speech to the Imperial Guard that are accompanying his forces in a war zone and after the speech they have been stirred into such a frenzy that they have overcome odds that would normally see them wiped to a man. This unnatural ability has more than one Supreme Grand Master concerned as only one other in the Unforgiven's long history has had such talents, and he is the Arch Traitor. Despite this correlation none can doubt Leofric's devotion to both the Imperium and their secret mission, when a rumor is heard or a Fallen appears, normally the Unforgiven will withdraw from their current theater to seek out their target often at the detriment to the accompanying Imperial Troops, Leofric understands the need to maintain face with the wider Imperium, he will divert forces especially his elite troops but will never fully withdraw. * 'Lord Paladin Gillies le Mousillon - '''Current Lord Paladin of the Order of Ludwigsorden, Gilles le Mousillon has been with the Chapter for just over 500 years. Gillies was recruited from Ravacene from one of the noble houses after he showed exceptional swordsmanship and a talent for tactics and leadership. He quickly rose through the ranks and was inducted into the Ludwigsorden Knights at the relatively young age of 100 standard Terran years. He was a Knight for just under a century when the previous Lord Paladin was slain in combat with a Greater Daemon of Khorne. Once the war was won the Council convened and unanimously decided to appoint Gillies to the position. Under his leadership the Order of Ludwigsorden has fought in scores of battles, they have fought against rampaging Xenos and accursed Chaos Cults all of the sector, even participating in Abbadon's 13th Black Crusade. * '''Lord Paladin Calard le Paravon '- Current Lord Paladin of the Order of Wilhelmsorden, Calard le Paravon leads that Chapter's hunt for the Fallen Angels. As a senior member of the Grail Knights' Council, he fully understands the dangers that the Fallen present to the Chapter and its honour. Calard has only recently attained the position of Lord Paladin after the demise of the previous Lord Paladin who died to destroy a Warhound Titan. In battle, he rides a rare anti-gravity Jetbike left over from the time of the Horus Heresy, a gift from his Progenitor. Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Dark Angels Successors